


Please don’t die (Tedgens)

by jusains



Category: Starkid, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: I don’t even know what this is, M/M, angsty, i wrote this like a month ago and never posted it, tw; gun, tw; gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusains/pseuds/jusains
Summary: PEIP is eliminating everyone in Hatchetfield. It‘s too dangerous to actually find out who‘s infected and who‘s not, so they basically shoot at everyone. Which is why it gets risky when they break into the fortress to clear it.This is angsty (?)TW: Someone gets shot





	Please don’t die (Tedgens)

“They sent people to eliminate everybody”, Emma says, turning off the radio, “like _everybody._ They don’t care about infected or not, they’re gonna shoot, right?”

No one dares to answer, because no one wants to agree. She’s right though.

“Maybe we can..contact them. Tell them we’re not infected and prove it somehow”, Paul deliberates.

Ted scoffs, drawing the attention to himself.

“Fucking bullshit”, he mumbles, “they’ll shoot at every movement. At every fucking sound. We‘ll die, it’s obvious.“

“Can you just shut the fuck up? No one needs that right now.”

“Whatever.” He gets up. “I’ll be at the bar. If I’m gonna die, I wanna be drunk.”

He leaves, leaving the rest of them sitting there.

“Me too”, Henry then says, surprising everyone else. He follows Ted. He’s not really planning on getting drunk. He just wants to look after Ted, make sure he’s okay. They’ve been talking a lot for the past week and Henry actually started caring for Ted, even if Ted says a lot of things, he should probably keep to himself. And Ted flirts a lot, especially when he’s drunk. At first it annoyed Henry, mostly because he didn’t know how to react. But now he kind of likes it, he likes the affection, even if it’s probably just Ted being drunk. He also started liking Ted, more than platonically, but he decided to keep that one to himself.

—

“Hey, are you alright?” He asks, as soon as he joined Ted at the bar.

Ted nods, while he opens a bottle of booze. He then proceeds to chug it until Henry stops him, pushing the bottle down.

“Ted seriously.”

“I don’t want to die yet”, Ted just says, maybe for an answer.

“I know.. neither do I.”

“Henry, if this was our last day.. what would you wanna do?”

“I don’t know.”

“There’s gotta be something.”

“What would you do Ted?”

Ted hesitates, before he leans in, going for a kiss. Henry shys away, more than surprised.

“Sorry”, Ted just says and turns away, staring at his bottle again.

“This is what you would do? Kiss me?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I didn’t think you meant any of it, when you were flirting, to be perfectly honest.”

“Oh I did.”

Henry leans closer to Ted again, hesitant but still definite.

“..I have to get something off my chest then“, he whispers. Their lips are almost touching by now.

“Your shirt?” Ted looks up, his eyes full of hope. Henry blushes.

“No, I-“ He is stopped by the alarm.

Someone broke into the fortress.

They flinch and part, looking to the door. Both of them freeze for a moment, but Henry’s the first one who manages to break out of it and react. He quickly opens the cupboard behind the bar, pulling out a gun.

“What the fuck?”, Ted mumbles.

Henry doesn’t react to that, instead he hurries into the corridor, leaving Ted alone. Ted just sits there, overcharged by the whole situation until he finally manages to create a clear thought. He gets up and rushes to come after Henry, who‘s obviously in danger.

—

Ted runs through the corridor. He sees Henry. And he sees the PEIP soldier before Henry does. He sees him raising his gun and he catches himself running and leaping in front of Henry, to protect him from the bullet.

The pain doesn‘t come right away. At first there‘s just the shock, as he stumbles back. He reaches for the stain that slowly begins to form on his shirt, as the blood soaks through the fabric. He stares at his blood-smeared fingers in disbelief for a while, feeling the blood dripping over his hip and his clammy clothes sticking to his skin. It still takes a few seconds until reality hits him.

Then the pain sets in and fucking shit does it hurt. He gasps quietly as his legs go weak and he tumbles god knows where. He would have surely hit the floor in seconds, if it wasn’t for Henry catching him.

His first instinct is to look for the soldier who now lays gunned down on the floor. Then he looks to Henry.

He‘s so goddam pale. His arms are wrapped around Teds waist, he’s still holding the gun in one hand. He did that. He shot the soldier.

“Henry?”

“You’re bleeding.”

“It’s fine.” It’s not, it hurts so bad, it brings tears to his eyes. But he tries to stay tough, for Henry.

“You’ve just been shot”, Henry says, still shocked.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You are not.”

“Yeah, I’m not. Thank you for catching me.”

He’s clinging to Henry now as he feels his body going weaker, slowly giving in.

“Oh god, what happened?”, Emma, Paul, Bill and Alice come running around the corner.

“He shot Ted”, Henry says, “I eliminated him, but there must be more.”

He’s still shaking, still holding Ted and the gun. Emma notices that.

“Professor, hey. Give me the gun.”

“Do you know how to-“ “Yes, it’s fine, I’ve got this.”

He hesitantly gives the gun to her and wraps both of his arms around Ted.

“Get Ted somewhere save.”

“Emma..”

“It’s fine, go”, she says, already rushing away, with the others following her immediately.

“Be careful”, Henry says, but they are already gone.

“Come on”, he mumbles and carefully proceeds to drag Ted into the living room, putting him down on the couch.

He reaches for Teds hands and puts them on the wound. “Can you push?”

Ted nods and Henry hurries to the bar, getting a bottle of alcohol. Then he disappeares in the corridor, reappearing seconds later with a first-aid kit. He kneels down next to Ted and goes for his shirt, ripping it open.

“Woah, how about we go on a date first?”, Ted asks weakly. He tries to be funny and relaxed, mostly because he can see Henrys hands trembling, his lower lip too.

But it just makes Henry start to cry.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m alright“, Ted says, even though both of them know it‘s a lie.

“No.” Henry sobs while he pushes his shaking hand against Teds stomach, to stop him from bleeding.

“Don’t die, Ted. Please don’t die”, he says, repeating it too, while he tries to open the bottle with the other hand.

Ted gets a hold of Henrys arm and clings to it, while he tries to keep himself from crying.

“Hey”, Ted whispers. His voice sounds raspy and weak. He’s in so much pain now, it actually feels numb. “You actually do care about me.”

Henry whimpers. “Of course I do.” Then he leans closer and pushes his lips against Teds, actually kissing him now. It’s almost desperate, almost urgent. And it’s kinda wet and salty, because he’s still crying.

Ted sighs, because for a moment he almost forgets about the pain, he‘s just thinking about Henrys lips, pressed against his. He reaches for Henrys cheek now, cupping his face and accidentally smearing blood there.

“Don’t die”, Henry whispers again after they parted.

„Will I get another kiss if I don’t?”

Henry sniffles, nodding now.

“You can have all of them.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“You are so dumb Ted. You should have just let them shoot me, I’m older.”

“No, I should have pulled you away, then neither of us would have been shot. I didn’t think straight.”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t think _straight_ Henry. I’m so gay for you.”

Henry just starts sobbing again, because he really doesn’t want to loose Ted. Not now or preferably never.

He actually manages to open the bottle now, but that’s when Emma runs in, followed by a man in uniform.

“Come on Professor! They’re gonna get us out of here.”

“What?”

“I don’t have time to explain, come on.”

Henry quickly gets up, before he pulls Ted up into his arms. Teds head slowly sinks against his chest. He‘s panting now and shivering from the pain, especially when he pushes his hand onto the wound again, to stop himself from bleeding out.

Henry follows Emma and the soldier as quick as possible. He can already hear the rumbling of the chopper outside and it actually gives him a little hope.

They meet Paul, Bill, Alice and a few more soldiers. The three other survivors are already sitting in the chopper. Bill’s holding Alice in his arms and Pauls face lights up, when he sees Emma.

They climb in, Emma sits next to Paul and Henry gently puts Ted down, sitting next to him and carefully replacing Teds hand on the wound with his own. It get’s bumpy, when they take off and Ted pinches his eyes in pain, clenching his teeth too.

“Hey”, Henry just mumbles, pulling him closer. “You’re not going to die.”

“Fucking hope so”, Ted mumbles.

Henry places a quick kiss on Teds forehead, then another one on his temple, gaining a surprised Bill (and Alice, though she hides it better).

“You’re so handsome, have I told you that before?”, Ted mumbles.

Henry smiles. “You have.”

Ted coughs now, coughing up blood too. Henrys grip gets stronger, not wanting to let go of Ted and Ted clings to him as well. He clings to him, like he tries to keep himself on earth, so he doesn’t loose his consciousness. He tries to keep himself alive mostly, but it also helps him deal with the pain.

“I just wanted you to know that, in case I die“, he manages to say. His skin is damp from the sweat now. Dying is exhausting. Pain is exhausting.

“You won’t die“, Henry assures Ted, maybe he also tries to convince himself. He gently starts to dab away the sweat, using the sleave of his turtleneck.

“I might though.” Teds breathing goes heavy and ragged by now and he actually has to concentrate to maintain it. It‘s draining.

“I won’t allow it.” Henry stopped dabbing the sweat away and instead lays his cold fingers and the back of his hand against Teds forehead, to cool him down a little.

“Henry-“ “No, you won‘t.”

—

Ted looses his consciousness a few minutes before they land, sacking against Henry who quickly checks his pulse and his breathing, relieved to find both of it still in tact.

They land on top of a hospital, with the emergency staff already waiting. Henry is the first one to get out, carefully carrying Teds unconscious body. They take him away from him, hurrying away. And Henry just stands there, still crying, with blood on his hands and his clothes soaked in red.

Emma comes next to him, wrapping her arms around him, because god knows he needs that.

“He’s gonna be alright”, she whispers.

“He jumped in front of me”, Henry just mumbles.

“What?”

“He saved my life.”

Emma pulls him even closer, when he starts shaking under his sobs.

Then more medical staff comes and separates them, leading them into different rooms to run a few tests and make sure none of them is infected.

—

Ted wakes up two days later, with Henry still waiting next to his bed. Henry spent those two days solely in the hospital, waiting for Ted to open his eyes again, which he now finally does. He’s mostly blinking, squeezing them a little, because the light is way too bright in there.

“Ted?” Henry quickly takes Teds hand, holding it in both of his. Ted lightly squeezes Henrys hand, too weak to actually say something.

“Thank God”, Henry mumbles. He brings Teds hand up to his lips and places a kiss on his palm, making Ted smile wearily.

“Hey”, Ted manages to whisper now.

“Hey”, Henry says, feeling more relieved than ever.

“How long..how..?”, he just gives up, hoping Henry understood anyway. He did.

“Two days.”

“Where are we?”

“Clivesdale. We’re save Ted. You survived. I told you, you would.”

“Well sorry, Mr. Know-It-All.”

Henry smiles.

“What now?”, Ted asks.

“What do you mean?”

“What happens now? Our whole life was in Hatchetfield.”

“PEIP organized temporary living spaces for us. Bill and Alice are with Alices mom. We’re under PEIPs surveillance for now, but soon we’ll be on our own, I guess.”

“You know what? I’m actually happy to be away. Fucking hellhole of a town.”

Henry chuckles.

“What temporary living spaces? Like hotel rooms?”

“..yes.“

“Henry?”

“Mh?”

“Are you nice to me because you actually like me or because I saved your life and you feel bad?”

Henry starts fiddling with Teds hand now.

“I like you Ted, I really do.”

“Okay..good, cool”, he whispers, blushing now.

“Cool?“ Henry smiles. „Do you actually believe that or did you simply want to kiss me because you thought we would both die?”

“I like you so much, you don’t even know“, Ted says, without hesitating, “And even now, I want to kiss you so bad. I would if I had enough strength to sit up.”

Henry smiles. “You can just ask me to lean down, you know?”

“Yeah? Lean down then.”

Henry lets go of Teds hand and cups his face instead, leaning down to him. He places his forehead against Teds, who closes his eyes. Ted gets a hold of Henrys pullover and pulls him even closer, impatiently pushing his chin forward, closer to Henrys. Their lips meet and it’s fucking amazing. They kiss until Ted seems way too much out of breath (he almost died anyway, he probably shouldn’t get too overstrained). So Henry slowly pulls back, earning a quiet groan of protest from Ted.

“You promised me all of your kisses“, he mumbles.

Henry chuckles. “You’ll get them, but not now. You should get some rest.” He places one last kiss on Teds lips, before he sits up again. Teds fingers are still holding onto the fabric of his pullover. Henry reaches for his hand, pulling it away and into his again.

“I can rest when I’m dead.”

“You almost were.”

“Yeah, shit you’re right. ..Henry?”

“Mh?”

“Now that I survived and everything.. would you like to go out with me sometime?”

He smiles. “I’d love to.”

A weak smile shows on Teds lips. “It’s a date then?”

Henry nods, lightly squeezing Teds hand. “It is.”


End file.
